


博弈 番外

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	博弈 番外

十月下旬的慕尼黑，天气已经凉了下去。  
黄昏时分，Toni站在自己家后面的停机坪上，看着自己的专属直升机呼啸着降落。   
从直升机里面钻出来一个身影，穿着灰色的连帽衫，怀里抱着一个轻便的行李箱。  
Toni情不自禁地笑了起来，向前走了两步，却又突然想起了什么，绷住了脸，站在原地没动。  
“Toni！”刚刚从直升机上下来的人，像是一只小火箭一般蹭蹭两步来到他面前，将行李箱随手一扔，就钻进他的怀里。  
“Toni，我好想你！”Marco抱着他，笑眯眯地对他说：“我还给你从伦敦带了礼物！”  
然后他把行李箱捡起来，递给Toni。  
Toni接了过去，还是绷着一张脸。  
“Toni？”Marco撇撇嘴，“对不起嘛。”  
“哼。”Toni看着他，冷哼了一声，“不是说好只去五天的吗？怎么最后变成了十天？”  
“Mesut过生日嘛！再说我们好久都没见了。他本来还想让我待满半个月再回来的——”  
然后他凑上去在Toni耳边说：“可是我想你了，所以就早回来了！”  
Toni觉得这个人真是偷换概念的一个好手，明明比约定的晚回来，却硬是说的，像是为了自己提前结束了旅程一样。  
他叹了口气，脸色依旧不好，却还是拉起了Marco的手，“回家吧，晚饭都已经准备好了。”  
Marco被他牵着走，用另一只手捏了捏他的脸，“我说，Toni你也太小气了。你看看人家Sami，每次我去找Mes，他都热情地挽留我多在他们家住几天呢！”  
哦？Toni有些忿忿地想，这个Sami真的是个两面派，前天晚上还打电话给自己，拜托自己把Marco劝回慕尼黑呢！  
不过，他也不准备告诉Marco。  
Toni侧脸看了一下Marco，发现Marco的眼睛亮亮的，脸色却有些潮红，不禁担心起来，一边走一边摸他的额头：“你没事吧？怎么脸这么热？刚才做直升机的时候感觉不舒服吗？”  
“嗯，我没事。”Marco不知道为什么脸更红了，“哎呀，先回家吧。”

 

回到家后，Toni立刻就知道为什么了。  
刚进家门，Marco就开始致力于扒光他，然而当他脱下Toni的军装外套后，Toni就制止了他，握住了他的手腕——“先吃饭。”  
Marco轻声地喘了一下，从自己的口袋里拿出一个小东西递给他，然后用两只手环抱着Toni的脖子，就往他身上蹭——“Toni，我好想你呀，你想我吗？”  
调速器一拿到手，Toni心里就了然了。  
他顺着Marco的腰线向下摸去，果然，臀缝间有轻微的震动。他的手在那里流连了一会儿，Marco呼吸变得更加急促了，贴他贴得也更紧。他能感受到“小Marco”此时已经硬邦邦得不像话了。  
“什么时候吃进去的，嗯？”Toni一边低哑着嗓子，一边暧昧地用手一再轻擦过他的臀缝。  
“啊哈，Toni。”Marco情不自禁地用扭动着胯部，想要让他的抚摸更加用力些，“上飞机前就吃进去了——见到你，我实在忍不住了，就打开了开关。”  
“上飞机前就吃进去了，嗯？”  
“嗯，Toni，现在才是，啊哈，才是最慢的一档，你可以再调快一点。”  
Toni亲了亲他已经泛红的耳朵，然后看了一眼调速器，在Marco期待的眼神中，按下了停止的按键。  
……  
身后的震动停止了，Marco委屈地看着他：“Toni！”  
Toni把调速器放回自己的口袋里，一脸正气地拉着他的手就往餐桌上走，“先吃饭。”

吃饭的时候，Toni无比后悔自己居然为晚饭准备了香肠。  
其他的菜，Marco基本上动都没动，在看到香肠的那一瞬间，他的眼睛就危险地亮了起来，接着，就变成了现在这副模样——  
Toni看着Marco用他的小嘴将香肠含住，也不吃，就来来回回地舔，极具暗示性地吞咽着，然后还用他那泛着水光的眼睛看向自己，用软得不行的声音哼唧着：“嗯嗯，Toni，好大啊，我吃不下去。”  
Toni觉得，自己硬得要爆炸了。  
但是联邦少将的自制力一向很好，不论下面情况怎么样，至少他表面上还是风平浪静的。他克制着自己，吃完饭，然后甚至还慢悠悠地擦了擦嘴。  
Toni看着依旧在不懈努力的Marco，以及他几乎没吃一口的晚餐，叹了口气：“Marco，你真的不吃点儿东西？天还早呢。”  
Marco看着他一脸正人君子的样子，也不免气馁，泄气地吐出香肠，开始胡搅蛮缠：“不吃！哼，亏我还那么想你，眼巴巴地赶回来，你根本不想我嘛！早知道我就在伦敦，陪Mesut待个一年半年的不回来了。”  
真是把他给宠坏了——Toni想，颠倒黑白的能力太强了。  
但是，谁叫自己拿他没办法呢？  
Toni一边从自己的椅子上起身，一边把手放进口袋里打开了调速器。  
Marco轻轻颤抖了一下，刚想再说些什么，就被Toni直接拦腰抱起——“你没怎么吃东西，晚上怎么受得住，嗯？”  
Marco情动起来，双手环住他的脖子，毫无章法地在他的颈侧吻着，“唔，我就是受得住。”

把人扔到大床上之后，Toni当着他的面拿出调速器，然后把速度调到最高档。  
Marco发出小猫一般的呜咽声，双手情不自禁地攥住了床单，身体扭动得更厉害了，还不忘记控诉他：“呜，Toni，循序渐进你懂不懂啊，呜。”  
Toni过去亲了一口他，然后给他脱衣服，Marco扭动得太厉害了，他脱了好一会儿，才把人给扒光。  
然后他起身站在床尾，一边慢条斯理地开始脱自己的衣服，一边欣赏着Marco大张的双腿之间的美景——他硬了很久的性器此时已经冒了前液，将整个柱身都淋得湿湿的、亮亮的。后穴在收缩吞吐着里面高速震动的跳蛋，肠液早已分泌了出来，顺着大腿，缓缓地向下流。  
Marco受不住了，伸手开始胡乱地撸动自己的性器，他被Toni不紧不慢脱衣服的速度急躁得不行，在看到对方赤裸的躯体，以及胯间那个总是折磨他到不行，又让他舒服得不行的巨物时，心跳得更加厉害——剧烈跳动的跳蛋，已经难以满足他了。  
当Toni终于将自己挤进他的双腿之间时，Marco急不可耐地环抱住他，“Toni，Toni，把跳蛋拿出来，我要你，我要你进来。”  
Toni俯下身子去吻他，和他唇齿交缠间，伸手下去摸到他的穴口，并不急着进去，手指在外面打了个转，然后他突然改了主意——  
跳蛋还留在里面，他毫无预警地扶着自己的硬挺就那么插了进去，一插到底。  
“啊！”Marco浑身颤抖，眼角被逼出了生理上的泪水，他的肠壁被完全的撑开了，跳蛋被Toni顶到了最里面，突突地跳着。  
他受不了这样的刺激，一边流眼泪，一边出声软软糯糯地骂他：“混蛋啊，Toni Kroos，你是个混蛋。”  
Toni被他里面的紧致和火热也激得不行，低声喘着气，咬上了他通红的耳朵，“你不是就喜欢这样吗？咬我咬得多紧，嗯？”  
Marco一向最受不了他在床上说的荤话，身体剧烈颤抖着，终于在Toni毫无章法的几下冲刺下，交待了出去。  
他这波高潮来得迅疾而猛烈，精液喷薄而出的同时，后穴里也收缩着咬得很紧，让Toni几乎动弹不得。  
于是，Toni不得不停下等他度过不应期。  
射过一次的身体敏感得不行，可是被顶在最深处的跳蛋却还是不停歇地以最高的频率震动着，再加上Toni还没发泄过的性器此时正抵在他的体内那个最敏感的点上，Marco被这太过的快感刺激得不行，眼泪都流下来了。  
“呜呜，Toni，拿出去，把跳蛋拿出去。”  
看着他眼泪都流到了耳边，Toni也不觉心疼起来，将自己退了出来，然后顺着将将露了一点儿头的线，将跳蛋拿出了他的体内。  
“啵”的一声，跳蛋从穴口里被拿了出来，泛红的穴口却仿佛舍不得一般收缩挽留了一下。  
“唔。”Marco难耐地扭动了一下身子，然而下一秒，他又被Toni狠狠地贯穿了。  
Toni没再给他多余的时间适应，诱哄着一遍遍地喊他的名字，然后狂风骤雨一般里里外外将他吃了个干净。

在他们折腾了好几个小时之后，Marco的双腿都在不住地打颤，他感觉自己肚子里面都被灌了满满的精液，于是带着哭腔求饶：“我不要了，Toni，我吃不下了。”  
Toni低下头吻住他，舌头轻轻地舔着他的上颌，一边安抚着他，一边慢慢从他身体里退了出来，然后躺在了他旁边。  
Marco却又主动缠着抱了上来，然后可怜巴巴地说：“Toni，我饿了。”  
Toni挑了挑眉毛，“刚才不是说，都‘吃不下’了吗？”  
“呜，”Marco抱着他蹭了蹭，“我是真的饿了，肚子饿的那种。”  
“谁叫你刚才不好好吃晚饭，我不是有提醒过你？”  
“我刚才下面更饿嘛！所以你得先喂饱我下面！”和他在一起久了之后，Marco简直什么都愿意说，Toni有时候觉得自己甚至都招架不住。  
“那我去浴室给你放水，你洗个澡，然后我下去给你热饭？”  
“嗯嗯，快去吧！”Marco心满意足地在他脸上亲了一口。

Toni坐在浴缸旁，把浴缸里的水调好温度，又放了足够多的水，接着准备起身去叫Marco过来洗澡。  
刚起身，却看到Marco不知道什么时候已经来到了浴室，靠着浴室的门，目不转睛地看着他。  
他的目光情不自禁地下移到Marco的下腹处，射过几次的性器，此时已经泛红，水光淋淋的，在他的注视下又挣扎着想要抬头。  
然后是大腿，Marco的大腿是奶油一般的白色，此时他射在里面的精液正混着Marco晶莹的肠液一起流下来，看得他口干舌燥。  
“怎么了？”他走向Marco。  
Marco看着他，突然叹了一口气，抱住了他，“我真的好想你啊，Toni，以后我不去那么久了。”  
上次，他也是这么说的——Toni无奈地想。  
“不过你真的不要吃Mesut的醋啦。”Marco抱着他，“Mesut，嗯，是我最好的兄弟，就像我的家人一样。”  
“那我不是你的家人吗？”  
“呃，你也是啦。”Marco脸有点儿红，“但是家人也分好多种嘛。”  
“那我是哪种？”  
“反正是和Mesut不一样的那种！”  
“那到底是哪种？”  
“嗯……你是我最最爱的那种！”  
Toni抱着他，觉得自己又心跳得不行：“Marco，你还饿吗？”  
Marco的眼睛眨了眨，“还饿啊。”  
“那我给你热饭，然后你快点吃——”  
“哦。”  
“我也饿得不行，你吃抱了，我还要再吃你。”

The End！！

附赠三个彩蛋  
1、  
“所以说，”Philipp挥杆，将白色的小球准确无误地送入了洞中，“你实在受不了Toni天天秀恩爱了？”  
“对呀，Philipp！”Thomas接过他的杆，“Toni的行为简直令人发指。”  
“那我把你调来柏林，到我身边来，怎么样？”  
“嘿嘿，好啊！”Thomas笑了，不过下一秒，他又有点儿担忧：“不过Philipp，你这里凑得起人来打牌吗？”  
……

2、  
有着形似某种动物头部发型的男子靠在自己家门口，打量着面前的两个人：其中一个仿佛别人欠了他几百万一样，表情和眼神都能把人冻死——尤其是那双眼睛还很大，看着格外让人胆寒；而旁边那个人，嗯，估计就是欠他钱的那个？  
“请问，你是Auba吗？”‘欠钱’的那个开口问。  
“事实上，”他清了清嗓子，“我是Batman。呃，你们是，Robin的朋友？”

3、  
“Mesut！你知道吗，Toni他……”  
Mesut抠了一下自己的耳朵，果然又是感动德国十大杰出男友Toni Kroos的感动事迹。  
他一大早上被吵醒，非常不爽，于是决定小小地报复他一下：“我觉得吧，Kroos这个人什么都好，就是吧，”他大眼睛一转，“把你当他暗恋对象替身这件事，做得实在不地道。”  
“Mesut！”  
“乖。”Mesut打了个呵欠，“这个世界上，还是我对你最好了，下次来伦敦记得多陪我住几天。”  
然后他挂了电话，倒头回去继续睡了。

“怎么了？”  
“Mesut说，你拿我当替身那件事，非常不地道。”  
……  
“对不起。不过，我不是和你解释过了？”  
“嘿嘿，我知道。”Marco不好意思地笑了一下，“而且其实是我不地道在先的。”  
然后他气愤地放下刀叉，“问题是，他说完就把电话挂了！我还没来得及反驳回去！”  
……  
“所以说，还是我对你最好啦。”Toni摸了摸他的头，“以后别没事老往伦敦跑了。”  
……

闺蜜和男友水火不容，怎么办？在线等，挺急的！


End file.
